A Thousand Years
by crazybleachgirl321
Summary: song fic to Christina perris a thousand years! AU rukias POV. rukia lefthim standing on a road two years ago after he told her he loved her. now that she re-visits the road she has some thoughts about it. summary is bad..but please read and review


**i know that i should be working on my fic Childhood Sweetheart right now but i could resist posting this! i heard the song a thousand years by christina perri and inspiration hit me! so here ya go :D **

**oh yeah this is an AU :) **

**disclaimer : dont own bleach sadley lol and i dont own this song either! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart beats fast<strong>_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

One step closer

Whenever I walk down this road I can't help but think back to what could have been. What could have happened if I would have told him the truth instead of turning my back on him and running away? He confessed to me, told me how he really felt, told me he _loved _me. And I left him. Alone in the rain, on this very road.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I always think about why I left him, standing there. It was because I was afraid. Afraid that someone could actually love me. And I didn't want to accept it. So I played it off as if he were joking. And I laughed at him, and then when he looked at me with those red-brown eyes I knew he was serious. And I knew I had messed up. So I ran. Not once looking back at him.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

I often think about him and what he could possibly be doing. I think about how much I miss him and how I wish that I could still have him by me. I miss his hugs, his laugh, and the way his arms would wrap around me perfectly as though they belonged there. But most of all I miss the nights when he would come to my house because he couldn't stand to be alone anymore, and how he would sleep next to me and somehow in the middle of the night I would wake up with his arms wrapped around me, and when he would wake he would slowly move back to his previous position though I always wished he wouldn't.

As cliché as it sounds he is my missing puzzle piece.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

It's been two years since that night on this road. And as I walk down it the memories come flooding back to me. I haven't seen him once since that night.

As I pass the very tree we stood under, I saw something catch the corner of my eye. I was shocked at first and almost thought I was imagining things because the memories were just too strong. But I wasn't imagining this; he was really there right in front of me.

"R-renji..?"

"Hey." He said with the same smile he had always had.

I was speechless and event though I wanted to burst out everything I had just been thinking I held my tongue. But soon my tears started to form and I knew he would have seen them by now.

"Rukia, are you okay?"

"I-I'm so sorry!" I yelled suddenly and ran and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me.

I thought he was going to push me away but he didn't he wrapped those perfect arms around me and buried his head on the top of mine. "Rukia.."

_**One step closer**_

"I'm so sorry for everything! For leaving you that night! I was just so afraid." I cried.

_**One step closer**_

"It's okay you have nothing to apologize for."

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"But I-I do! I was so afraid to tell you that I was falling in love with you and when you told me…..I just couldn't believe it! I regretted leaving from the moment I did it. You have to believe me. "

"I do Rukia. Honest. "

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I looked up at him and smiled I felt like I was going to die of happiness. He slowly leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll love for a thousand years."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>well i hoped you all liked this! reviews will make me want to update childhood sweetheart faster! it will give me a major confidence boost! :) just saying haha thanks for reading! -love all around- <strong>


End file.
